A Tale of Confusion
by TheKittehPWN
Summary: Waking to a beautiful man over you might seem like a wonderful thing, but only if you could remember why he was there, or your own name for that matter! Samantha wakes to this, and unlike what you may think, is actually okay with it, makes her think of how hard she really hit her head. Now her and this mysterious man go on a wild goose chase all through Skyrim to find who she is!
1. Chapter I

I woke up with a pounding in my head, a gash in my stomach, and one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen, leaning over me. Then black, again. I didn't dream, it was just as if I had shut off my sight and sound. It was almost peaceful if not for a nagging in the back of my head. Something was wrong. I couldn't… _I couldn't remember who I was! 'This is bad, this is so very very bad. What was I doing? Where did I come from? Who are my parents? WHAT IS MY NAME?'_

"Oh sweet Gods…" I muttered, the sound of my own voice waking me, groggily I tried to sit up, notice the word try. A hand kept me down on the bed. '_Wait what? Bed?'_

"Hey, hey, calm down you're alright… You're safe with me…" An almost sinfully smooth voice said reassuringly. I opened my eyes to find the man from before, sitting next to me in a room, there was a table in the far left corner next to a doorway with the doors ajar. On the right was a dresser next to it a chest, and in front of that, the man. Now that I had somewhat come to my senses I could fully take in his form, he was a Nord no doubt, what from the pure muscle on his arms and his straight jaw-line that held a small reassuring smile, he had straight black hair that fell just the his shoulders, complimenting his pale skin. He had war paint on his right eye from my position; it looked almost just like lines gracefully giving him a protective aura. He was wearing armor though of what kind I could not tell; it seemed to be made of bones, _'Okay that isn't a bit weird…' _I thought apprehensively. He must have seen the worry on my face as I took in his armor. Confusion glazed over his beautiful light grey eyes. He looked down, looked at me, and then laughed the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, "Don't worry, my armor is made of Dragon Bones, very tough material, hard to find unless you actually kill a Dragon. Good thing I showed up to save you from the one you had be engaging. How do you feel?"

For a long moment I just stared, I couldn't quite put my finger on how I felt. "I… I don't exactly know… I can't remember anything, at all. Not even my own name." I explained looking at him with my sad bright green eyes. "Hm…" he had a thoughtful look on his face, "Well, I do not know who you are, but I feel it would be an honor for you to allow me to help you figure it out." He asked, a smile lighting up his features and seemingly the room as well.

"Well since I have no idea of my surroundings, I would be so very grateful for your help." I said, nervously chuckling. "But first off names. What is your name? I guess you can call me…" For this I had to think, finally coming to a conclusion, "You can call me Samantha."

He smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Samantha. I am Hyandra, Harbringer of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Thane to all nine Holds, Defeater of Alduin: Bane of Kings and World Eater, and finally Dovahkiin, of this era."

At his explanation of himself I just stared in awe, he took one look at my face, and his laughter filled the house…


	2. Chapter II

_Previously:_

_At his explanation of himself I just stared in awe, he took one look at my face, and his laughter filled the house…_

Once I took in the shock of being rescued by one of _the _most famous people in this era, I started to feel antsy like I was being searched for by someone, someone who made my mind say, "_DANGER! DANGER! Run! HIDE! Safety!" _But looking at Hyandra, All I could _feel _was safe. It was a relaxing feeling in my life, a feeling I have been without for a long, long time.

He explained to me that we were in his house in Whiterun. I nodded and asked, "When can we get moving? I am anxious to find out what in the void happened to me." I nervously laughed. He chuckled and then stood," Give me a few hours and I'll be back. Then we can be on our way, M'lady." He said with a faux bow," I apologize in advance for the wait; I hope your Highness is not displeased." I laughed and played along, "Well chop, chop and hurry back, I do not like to wait." I lifted my nose in a playful sneer, and then giggled. He smiled breathtakingly and left, but explained that there was a daedric dagger on the bedside table, should something happen and he not be there. I thanked him but assured that he shouldn't worry. He smiled and left. _'Wow… I am so lucky.'_ I laughed quietly to myself and decided to get some more rest before we set off in a few hours.

~:D~D:~:D~D:~:D~D:~:D~:D~D:~:D~D:~:D~D:~:D~:D~D:~:D~D:~

I woke, instead of a few hours later, the next day. I heard someone humming and sat up, '_I know that tune. How is it I know that tune yet I can't even remember my birthplace.' _I thought, agitated. Pushing that thought away. I stood up and walked down the stairs, and saw Hyandra sitting by the front door reading a book; he looked up when I came down, "Well! Good morning sunshine, you were out like a rock when I came home. I brought you some things." He chuckled and stood and we walked back up stairs and looked in the chest next to the bed, he pulled out beautiful Ebony Armor and a very _deadly _looking Daedric bow, glowing and sparking in some places. "Wow…" I breathed, "That's amazing… you made this for me?" I asked touched at his generosity. "Of course! I can't have you running around in _that_, while we're fighting Akatosh knows what… So I made you some armor, and I figured you as an arch man, what from your arm muscles so, a bow as well." He smiled, clearly pleased with his work. "I… I can't accept this... This must have cost… I don't even want to make assumptions…" I stuttered amazed to say the least. "Oh yes you can. It's the least I can do, what for you saving my life and all." He stated. "What? I saved your life?!" I asked incredulously.

"No but I bet you will sometime soon." He winked at me and laughed…

After we "argued" I put on the armor, strapped the bow on my back with a quiver full of daedric arrows, and he looked me over. "Looking very dashing in that armor M'lady. But you're missing one thing, follow me." He led me down the stairs and sat me in a chair, took off my helmet and went and grabbed something in a jar. He dipped a brush in it and started painting on my left eye. I could feel him do the same design as on his eye, and when he was finished I giggled. He smiled and held out an arm for me to hook mine into and we walked out of his house and thus our journey began…


End file.
